Lucius Malfoy y el Día Perfecto
by Ceywen
Summary: Lucius Malfoy: un hombre bien parecido, extremadamente rico y que es miembro importantísimo del Ministerio de Magia. ¿Acaso hay algo que pueda salir mal en la vida diaria de este hombre? ¡TERMINADO!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Como todo mundo sabe, Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa, los elfos domésticos y el ministerio de magia con todo y miembros pertenecen a la fantástica J. Rowling, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para mi propio entretenimiento.

**NA:** Que puedo decir... el sábado pasado vi la película de HP y la Cámara de los Secretos y quedé fascinada con el malvado padre de Draco, así que ya para el domingo traía yo cierto espíritu fregativo y de inmediato surgió este fic... En realidad este es un fic corto, creo que lo terminaré en el siguiente capítulo.  Espero que lo disfruten.

**Lucius Malfoy y el Día Perfecto...**

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre tan, tan, tan, pero tan... que parecía campana... Err... quiero decir... Era un hombre tan importante que no se podía permitir el lujo de levantarse tarde, así que como era lo usual, a las 6:00 de la madrugada fue despertado por un temeroso elfo doméstico. Como era de esperarse, el pobre e inocente elfo recibió un zape en la cabeza por molestar a su señor y salió huyendo de la habitación.

En cuanto el elfo hubo desaparecido, Lucius volteó a ver a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Por supuesto esa mujer era su esposa Narcisa (nunca jamás pasó por el pensamiento de nadie que se tratara de otra persona, ¿verdad?). Con un movimiento brusco y un "!levántate!", el hombre obligó a su esposa a despertar (tan lindo y delicado él).

Narcisa soltó un gemido de disgusto por tener que levantarse a esas horas, ya que generalmente se levantaba a las once de la mañana. Pero ese día tenían un desayuno con los miembros del ministerio y aun había que preparar muchas cosas.

Mientras tanto, Lucius se levantó de la cama y justo al dar el segundo paso, sus pies se enredaron en la bata de dormir de su esposa, que en algún momento durante la noche había ido a dar al piso (a mi no me pregunten por qué razón...) 

Narcisa lo único que escuchó fue un sonido como de algo pesado que pegaba en el piso y cuando se asomó vió a su marido que estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, con los cabellos desordenados desparramados sobre su rostro. 

"¿Cariño, te pasó algo?" – preguntó la mujer con voz adormilada.

"No Cariño, sólo me dieron ganas de hacer un poco de ejercicio esta mañana..." – contestó Lucius, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, mientras fingía hacer algunas lagartijas. Después de eso, renegando en voz baja, el hombre se levantó y con un gesto altivo retiró los cabellos de su rostro y se dirigió al baño para bañarse. 

Después de llenar la bañera con agua caliente se quitó la ropa (tarara taran!  Ajem, ajem... ok, continuemos con la historia), se metió al agua y comenzó a enjabonarse, pero cuando quiso jugar con su patito de hule se dio cuenta de que éste había desaparecido. Molesto, terminó de bañarse rápido, teniendo mucho cuidado de lavar perfectamente su largo y bien cuidado cabello rubio. 

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se dirigió al armario para sacar su limpísima e impecable ropa, que los elfos domésticos habían lavado y planchado a la perfección para su señor. Comenzó a vestirse de forma ordenada y metódica, como lo hacía todos los días, y todo iba bien hasta que llegó el turno de ponerse la capa...

Riiiip...  

Se escuchó  un rasguido en algún lugar de la tela y al voltear Lucius se dio cuenta de que él mismo había pisado la capa y al jalarla la había roto. Exasperado y furioso arrojó la capa al piso pensando que, como tenía que usar otra capa, tendría que cambiarse toda la ropa para que pudiera hacer juego... 

"¿Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡Esto se arregla fácilmente con magia!" – pensó aliviado.

Rapidamente sacó la varita de debajo de la almohada, donde la tenía siempre cuando dormía y pronunció unas palabras mágicas, pero con las prisas utilizó el hechizo incorrecto y en lugar de arreglarse, la capa comenzó a incendiarse...

(Por eso yo decía, que nada más la cara de inteligente tiene... ¡ja!)

Narcisa, que en ese momento salía del baño, soltó un grito al ver el fuego, asustando a su esposo, quien soltó la capa. Ésta cayó al suelo, que por cierto tenía alfombra... 

"¡Finite incendium!" – gritó Lucius en ese momento, logrando que las llamas se extinguieran, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, la capa estaba hecha cenizas y  ni el mejor hechizo reparador lograría deshacer el daño causado a la carísima alfombra persa.

Apenas eran las 7:30 de la mañana y ya habían ocurrido demasiados desastres... "¿Qué otra cosa podría salir mal? – pensó Lucius.


	2. Desenlace

**NA: **aveces pienso que mi sentido del humor es un poco medio extraño, pero bueno, me alegro que al menos a tres personas les haya causado gracia. ****

**_Choichi:_** la parte donde se menciona el patito de goma, va dedicada para ti, porque se me ocurrió que podía hacer algo con el cuando leí tu review. Gracias!

**_Polgara:_** ok, mis disculpas por haber insultado a LM, aunque no puedo prometer que no lo volveré a hacer, jiji  ^_^  Ya en serio, muchas gracias por tu review! Por cierto, ¿qué significa "tb"?

**_Ana Black:_**Que bueno que pienses que si tengo imaginación, de hecho a veces creo que la tengo en exceso, pero me es difícil expresar todo lo que se me ocurre. Ah y que crees, hace como un mes empecé a escribir un fic que tiene muchas cosas en común con el tuyo, aunque todavía no decidía si lo subía o no, ahora me has puesto a pensar... de todas formas estoy disfrutando mucho el tuyo, espero que lo sigas.

**Lucius Malfoy y el Día Perfecto...   
Parte 2**

"Esta se está convirtiendo en una mañana muy larga y muy, muy desagradable." – pensó Lucius Malfoy mientras terminaba de vestirse, después de pasar media hora rebuscando en su guardarropa, tratando de decidir que ponerse. (Lo bueno es que somos las mujeres las indecisas y vanidosas, ¡Ja, ja!)

En ese momento un elfo doméstico apareció, cepillo y cinta en mano, para arreglar el aristocrático cabello de su más aristocrático señor.

"¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras, sirviente inútil!" – exclamó Lucius al asustado elfo. 

El elfo comenzó a hacer su trabajo, mientras su amo leía las noticias en el Profeta.  Un encabezado en particular: "Asesinatos en Hogsmeade", llamó su atención y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras leía el artículo, pensando en lo mucho que se habían divertido torturando a esa familia de magos sangre sucia.

El elfo cepilló con mucho cuidado el cabello de su amo, sin estirarlo porque sabía que eso le acarrearía una tunda. Finalmente, lo recogió en una cola sujetándolo con una elegante cinta verde oscuro, que hacía juego con la capa. 

"Listo Amo Malfoy" – dijo el pequeño elfo cuando terminó, entregando un espejo a Lucius con mano temblorosa. 

Lucius arregló un imaginario cabello suelto y entregó el espejo a su sirviente, luego llamó a su esposa para ver si estaba lista porque el desayuno sería en menos de una hora.

Quince minutos más tarde, mientras Narcisa, como buena ama de casa, revisaba que los elfos domésticos tuvieran todo listo, Lucius se encargaba de enviar una carta urgente. Sin embargo, justo cuando ya la estaba firmando, por alguna extraña casualidad del destino, la tinta se chorreó, arruinando la fina caligrafía. 

"¡Qué demonios!" – exclamó el hombre, frustrado por no tener a nadie a quien culpar, aunque pensando que tal vez podría culpar a los sirvientes por haber comprado plumas y tinta de mala calidad. Claro que esa pluma en particular la había comprado él mismo...

Lucius volvió a escribir toda la carta con otra pluma, y la firmó con cuidado. El siguiente paso era sellar la carta, sin embargo, cuando estaba derritiendo la cera de color verde esmeralda, una gota le cayó en un dedo, quemándolo.  

"¡Aaaarrgg!"

Sacando su varita mágica, conjuró un pequeño hechizo para quitarse el ardor, pero ahora en su dedo había una pequeña ampolla. Luego, al voltear de nuevo a ver la carta para sellarla, descubrió que al retirar la mano en el momento en que se quemó, había volcado el tintero y ahora la tinta se desparramaba rápidamente por todo el escritorio y por sobre la carta terminada.

"¡Maldición!" – exclamó, llegando al límite de su paciencia. Con gran rapidez se paró de la silla y se retiró del escritorio para no mancharse de tinta el también. Luego, exasperado llamó a uno de los elfos para que arreglara todo, lo cual el pequeño hizo con asombrosa diligencia.

Por tercera vez, Lucius escribió la susodicha carta y finalmente pudo tenerla firmada y sellada en sus manos. Después de llamar otro elfo para que la enviara, amenazándolo de muerte si es que la carta no llegaba a su destino esa misma mañana, miró el reloj: "Las 9:15, ya casi es hora" – pensó. 

Regresó a la habitación y se encontró con su esposa que regresaba del comedor. Narcisa entró al cuarto de baño para... bueno, para hacer lo que se hace en el cuarto de baño... pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, pisó algo mojado y de color amarillo que había tirado en el suelo y resbaló...

¡Aaaaayyy! 

Lucius alcanzó a escuchar un grito agudo proveniente del cuarto de baño y se preguntó que estaría ocurriendo con su mujer, sin embargo, no se molestó en dejar lo que fuera que estaba haciendo para ver que sucedía, hasta que escuchó a su esposa que lo llamaba con voz débil. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al abrir la puerta del baño y encontrar a su esposa tirada en el suelo y gimiendo de dolor.

"¡Lucius Malfoy!" – exclamó ella furiosa e indignada. "¡Tu maldito pato de goma estaba tirado en el suelo y me resbalé con él! ¡Ahora mi vestido está arruinado y cierta parte de mi anatomía también!".

"Deberías fijarte donde pones los pies Narcisa" – dijo Lucius por toda respuesta, mientras ayudaba a su esposa a ponerse de pie. Luego pensó que ella no podría estar lista en tan sólo 10 minutos para el desayuno. "Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí, yo te disculparé" – dijo molesto por el inoportuno cambio de planes.

10 minutos más tarde, en el momento en que Lucius bajaba los primeros peldaños de la enorme escalera de mármol, un sirviente anunció la llegada del primer miembro del ministerio...

El resto de los invitados no tardaron en llegar, y pronto estuvieron todos sentados en el comedor, tomando café y compartiendo los últimos chismes del ministerio (por más que lo nieguen, los hombres también son unos chismosos) mientras esperaban el desayuno.

"¿Y dónde está su adorable esposa, Señor Malfoy?" – preguntó uno de los hombres que en ese momento encendía una lujosa pipa. 

"Les ruego que la disculpen" dijo Lucius poniendo cara de acongojado. – "Alguno de esos ineficientes elfos domésticos dejó el suelo mojado y la pobrecita de Narcisa resbaló. Fue una suerte que no se quebrara la columna. Aunque ella dijo que no era nada, el golpe estuvo fuerte y preferí que se quedara en cama". 

"Oh, lo siento mucho. Espero que se encuentre bien muy pronto" – dijo otro hombre.

El desayuno continuó con tranquilidad, mientras los hombres hablaban de política, deatheaters, política, quidditch, política, chismes y política. Por cierto, ¿ya dije que hablaban de política? 

Una hora después, todos estaban satisfechos y pasaron a la estancia para seguir hablando de asuntos del ministerio. Lucius estaba especialmente interesado en escuchar quien había sido elegido para ser el nuevo Ministro de Magia, ya que el se había propuesto a sí mismo como candidato, después de la deserción de Cornelius Fudge unos días atrás. Sin embargo, aunque estaba ansioso por saber el resultado, hasta ese momento había hecho un esfuerzo supremo por ocultarlo bajo una máscara de fría indiferencia.

"... Por cierto Malfoy" – dijo uno de los hombres con una leve y enigmática sonrisa en los labios. – "Supongo que estarás ansioso por saber quien fue elegido para Ministro de Magia..."

"Ah, pues claro que me interesa saber. Ustedes saben que me preocupa el futuro del ministerio, sobre todo ahora que Ustedes-ya-saben-quien ha vuelto y que quiero hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudar..." – dijo con voz neutral.

(Ustedes no se dejen engañar, eh)

" Sí, comprendemos" – dijo otro hombre. "Sin embargo, puede que las noticias que traemos no sean de tu total agrado...".

Lucius se limitó a alzar una ceja, pensando que ninguna noticia podría empeorar su día... sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en las posibilidades, ya que en ese momento su interlocutor hablaba de nuevo:

"El nuevo Ministro de Magia es Artur Wesley"

Plop...

En ese momento, Lucius Malfoy cayó desmayado al suelo.

~ FIN ~


End file.
